lazy town 2: electric boogaloo: the boogalooing
by the penguino
Summary: some days things just go down the shitter and life will just piss on you. today was one of those days for Stephanie after (insert long period of time here) she comes back to lazy town. see whats changed, see how shit hits the fan and see how its fixed if it even can be. so come come to lazy town. (not as serious as the tile would suggest.
1. shit hits the fan

Stephanie stared at the man who slowly stalked her into the alley "who are you she" yelled at him "what do you want. Is it money, you can have my wallet just please don't hurt me" he kept advancing step by step. each step making Stephanie take another step back. all the way to the back wall, and then from the hulking behemoth of a man came a voice that shook the ground and chilled Stephanie to the bone "why would I be interested in your wallet ITS ALREADY MINE". Stephanie screamed

Sporticus sat high above the city in his perch amongst the heavens, stroking his … lasagne. Ha bent down and snorted a line of protein powder of the console of his blimp. When suddenly he heard a scream from the city below… somehow. he snorted another line and black flipped down to the city streets, the scream had come from an alley he sprinted into it to see Stingy the swoll mother fucker climbing over the brick wall at the end of the alley with an unconscious Stephanie over his shoulder. "let the bitch go" Sporticus yelled at the hulking mountain of man. Stingy the swoll mother fucker looked over his shoulder and let out an animalistic bellow. He pulled himself over the wall and disappeared, Sporticus started sprint for the wall Stingy the swoll mother fucker had just climbed over and slammed into it face first. He took a step back jumped up caught the edge and pulled himself over. Stingy the swoll mother fucker was pulling the man hole cover off a sewer entrance, he chucked it at Sporticus who barely managed to jump and do the splits as it flew under him and smashed 10 centimetres into the wall. Sporticus landed and went straight into a sprint towards Stingy the swoll mother fucker, but Stingy the swoll mother fucker disappeared into the hole out of sight. Sporticus hesitated for a second before grabbing the ladder and giving chase. He got to the bottom of the ladder twenty seconds before Stingy the swoll mother fucker but that was the least of his worries as five thugs all armed with knives where waiting for him. One of them sprinted dead at him while another ran around to try to get behind him. Sporticus kicked the guy in front of him in the stomach and while he was bent over did a backflip off him knocking him over and landed behind the other thug who he kicked in the dick. the other three ran towards him, the left most thug screaming "EAT MY DICK YOU WHORE". Sportacunt grabbed the guy he kicked in the dick by the collar and threw him at the screaming thug. The dick guy slammed into screamy mc scream face's stomach knocking him over while Sportacunt clotheslined the other two. He ran over to screamy mc scream face and jumped in the air arms spread knees pulled to his chest and then extended his legs landing with both feet on screamy mc scream faces throat. Turned around and gave the three who were getting up and gave them all a kick to the head. He looked around for stingy the swoll mother fucker and noticed a large dark tunnel. "there" he exclaimed and sprinted off into the darkness. Holy shit he had been running for ten minutes and only now was he seeing the light at the end of the tunnel he sprinted into the room and instantly regretted it. lining the walls of the chamber were twenty thugs like the ones he had beat onto the spectrum only minutes before but these were all armed with… FIDGET SPINNERS (like biiiiiiiig FIDGET SPINNERS). There was a cat walk above the entire chamber there stood Stingy the swoll mother one moved, a door on the far end of the catwalk was opened and the only sound in the room was slow footsteps "Hello Sportaflop, didn't think I'd be seeing you here" Robbie spoke in the drawl of a high functioning aristocrat. "yeah cos ya gay" retorted Sportacunt, looking Robbie dead in the eye. Robbie let out a sigh of tedium "Sportaflop lefts not beat around in the bush, I can't have you interfering with what I have planned so would you kindly fuck off". Sportacunt kept his gaze locked with Robbie "nah m9 you have my whore". Robbie's expression darkened "Sportaflop I didn't want it to have to come to this but" he raised a fist and one of the guards steeped forward and chucked a large bag of protein powder onto the ground in front of Sportacunt, leave and its yours. Robbie walked back into the room he had come from and stingy followed. Sportacunt looked at the bag, should he take it?


	2. deus ex wonder

Stephanie awoke to find herself unable to move or see, it appeared something was over her face and that she was tied down and had a gag in her mouth. She started to panic almost immediately pulling against the bonds and trying to get whatever covered her face off but after a while she stopped and calmed down it was then she realised the she wasn't alone. she could hear low chanting all around her. almost as if in response to her calming down someone took a few quick steps over to her and suddenly the thing covering her face was pulled off. It was a sack.

Robbie rotten stood over her looking down at her, all around her were people wearing robes and chanting like cultists. Of to the side she could see Stingy the dope mother fucker staring. But the most confusing of all was the fact that above them all stood a shrine… so these were cultists. Before Stephanie could take any more in, Robbie started talking "hello Stephanie nice to see you're awake. Welcome to our coven" ok she was going to die

One of the cultists stood up lifted something that looked like a painting. The chanting got louder, he started to approach the shrine, the chanting got louder he placed it on the shrine the chanting was incredibly loud he stepped away to reveal what this thing they were worshiping was in the frame … was a picture of the boss baby, so that's why they were chanting "I could kill for a spicy tuna roll right about now". Robbie raised a fist and the chanting stopped "god of wrath, fortitude and success come forth onto our earthly plane and accept this sacrifice as your bride". Fuck fuck fuck, she was going to die here in this room to these cultists and no one would ever know.

Robbie opened his mouth as if to speak but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door "knock knock", one of the cultists stood up pulled a fidget spinner from his robe and approached the door "who's there" he questioned in a cautious tone the voice on the other side spoke again "Stevie" the cultist just sat there confused "Stevie who" there was a silence. After a few second Steph could hear what sounded like faint music and then the door was blasted off its hinges by a rocket powered piano. The door slammed into the cultist and sending him flying across the room the song was blasting full force and full volume, it was a trumpet rendition of seven nation army. "STEVIE WONDER" Stevie wonder and Trixie burst into the room, Stevie holding a harmonica, Trixie with a MOTHER FUCKING LASER (probably built by pixel the mightiest weaboo).

Stevie raised his harmonica to his lips and bullets started blasting out the front which Stevie was using to install ventilation systems in the side of peoples FUCKING HEADS. Stingy the dope mother fucker sprinted forward and lept at Stevie. Stevie was knocked to the ground Stingy the dope mother fucker started trying to rip the harmonica gun from Stevie's hands "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE". Stevie's first volley had killed most of the cultists but for some reason the rest didn't want to be brutally killed. they started using whatever they could for cover. Trixie was going trigger happy with THE MOTHER FUCKING LASER lasers flying everywhere, around 8 of the cultists pulled out guns and tried to fire back. 5 of them where cut down by Trixie's gunfire but 3 managed to start firing before they caught a bullet to the head. Bullets whizzed past Trixie's head as she dived for cover while firing her gun mid-air hitting one of the three cultists, she listened for a break in their gun fire. 3 seconds went bye and they paused for the reup, she broke from cover sprinting for where they were hiding spraying MOTHER FUCKING LASERS everywhere. Trixie jumped over the large pipe they were using for cover and landed facing away from them, she quickly turned and drove her foot into the left most cultist nose spraying blood everywhere. She grabbed the other guy and slammed his head on the pipe. She turned back to the cultist with the bleeding nose and pistol whipped him in the neck then grabbed one of his legs pulled raised it up and swung a kick with all her might dickwards. Then Trixie ran to free me

Stevie and stingy the dope mother fucker were still grappling on the ground but Stevie kicked out and knocked stingy off of him, stingy realising that all the cultist were dead or brutally injured jumped out the window that he made by jumping out of it. Trixie pulled out a knife and started sawing at my bond's they snapped and I sat up and pulled the gag from my mouth "HOLY SHIT that tasted like piss" I exclaimed loudly Trixie just stared sat me for a few seconds "lovely" Trixie said in a sarcastic tone. Stevie was sitting in the corner getting high.

Trixie kicked open the door to the mayor's office and Stephanie and Trixie barged in. "we have news of that you need to hear" announced Trixie. The man sat in his chair facing away from them "sir" no response "um hello" nothing. "sir we need to spe-" the chair slowly turned, and sitting in that seat at not the mayor but instead was…

 **AN So yeah that's chapter 2. I plan to continue this to be around 5 chapters long but if anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear em. Oh, also hahaha fucking cliff hanger bitch.**


End file.
